


2018 Comment Fic_Feburary

by lil_1337



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Gundam Wing, High School Musical (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Guilt, M/M, Slice of Life, WAFF, sap, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: Drabbles and short fics written for the Live Journal community Comment Fics which can be found here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com





	1. (Gundam Wing) Sweeter Than Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any/any, 5 times they kissed and one time they did not  
> Fandom: Gundam Wing  
> Pairings/Characters: Trowa/Quatre

1\. The war was over! Quatre had no idea what he was going to do with the rest of his life, he'd not really believed he would survive so he hadn't bothered to make plans. But right now, in this moment all that mattered was the cease fire was real and the feel of Trowa's lips pressed against his. 

2\. The hall was filled with lights, music and so many people that it was almost impossible for Quatre to hear what Trowa was saying even though they were standing right next to each other. Trowa, being a man of few words chose to skip the verbal invitation and tugged on Quatre's hand, then stepping in for a quick kiss before pulling him towards the dance floor. 

3\. Quatre had never celebrated Christmas so when he ended up trapped under the mistletoe with Lu he had no idea why everyone except Trowa and Zechs found it so funny. A peck on the cheek and an explanation later he made sure to maneuver Trowa under the greenery and try it out for real. 

4\. It wasn't a special day, just a random Tuesday, no different from any other, but being kissed away by sleepy Quatre made it seem pretty damn special to Trowa. 

5\. The mission had gone wrong, as wrong as it could without either of them being ready for a body bag. Crouched down behind the concrete barrier they were using for protection and unsure when or if help would arrive Trowa pulled Quatre close and kissed him with all the love and passion he had so no matter what happened there would never be any doubt about his feelings.

+1 Quatre was chilled to the bone and exhausted when he crawled into bed. Willing his brain to turn itself off instead of dissecting and analyzing the day he tried to settle on the far side of the bed, not wanting to risk startling Trowa awake through contact with his icy skin. Quatre's head had barely touched the pillow when Trowa rolled over and pulled him close, wrapping him in a cocoon of warmth. Relaxing into Trowa's familiar touch, Quatre let the slow, steady lullaby of Trowa's breathing sing him to sleep.


	2. (Gundam Wing) Air locked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Author's Choice, any character(s), guilt  
> Fandom: Gundam Wing   
> Characters/Pairing: Quatre

Being the Winner heir came with a lot of responsibilities. Something that Quatre learned before he could fully process just what that meant. So many people's lives and livelihoods depended on him . One mistake WEI could come back from, but too many and the company would collapse taking everyone who depended on it with it. 

Each failure, and they did happen because Quatre was human, weighted on him. Each misstep and the resulting damage was cataloged and revisited for things he could have changed, events he could have foreseen if he had only taken the time. Always striving for perfection and a chance, at least this time, to dodge another self inflicted bullet of guilt.


	3. (High School Musical) Out and About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: High School Musical, Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, out in public  
> Theme: 100 words

The strangest thing about dating Chad Danforth wasn't that he carried a basketball with him everywhere he went or that he could eat more on a regular day than Ryan could after a big performance. Nope, all of that was within the spectrum of normal. The strangest thing was the way Chad would take Ryan's hand when they were walking through the mall or casually throw an arm over Ryan's shoulder when they were hanging out with friends. It was disconcerting in the best possible way that Chad was embracing his inner bisexual with the enthusiasm he did everything else.


	4. (MCU) Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MCU, Wade Wilson/Peter Parker, unmasked  
> Theme: 100 words

"Take it off."

"Ha, I knew you would come around to my way of thinking!" 

"Not the suit. The mask...okay, the suit too, but mostly the mask." 

"Why? I spent so much time making this mask. It hugs my face perfectly."

"You are so weird and I want to see your face." 

"Why?" 

"Just trust me, okay?" 

"Alright, but if this is a kinky sex thing I want you know the answer is yes." 

"You are such a pervert. I want to see the look on your face when I tell you I love you." 

"Oh, in that case...Oh."


	5. (Gundam Wing) In The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any/any, every great love story starts with two people meeting for the first time  
> Fandom: Gundam Wing   
> Characters/Pairing: Trowa + Quatre

"We shouldn't be fighting!" Quatre didn't know how he knew it, just that he did. He felt it in the core of his being, the same way he had known that he needed to defying his father and taking Sandrock to Earth had been the right thing. There was something about this floppy haired boy who flew his Gundam with a fierce precision and never backed down even when it might cost him his life. Quatre felt drawn to him as if they were intimates instead of strangers. In his short life Quatre had learned to trust where his heart led him and right now it was telling him to make peace; make friends.


	6. (Breakfast With Scot) New Outlook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Breakfast with Scot, Eric McNally + Scot Latour, watching figure skating together

"Oh, Eric! Look at his costume! It's so sparkly!" 

Eric grinned, sparkly was a good way to describe it. As was skin tight and way over the top for Eric's taste. On the other hand he couldn't fault the guy's foot work or his confidence on the ice. 

As the program neared the end, the skater put on a burst of speed then launched himself into a flip landing solidly on one foot. Both Eric and Scot were on their feet cheering and Eric had to admit, if only to himself, that maybe there was something to figure skating after all.


End file.
